


no longer nobody

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Adjusting, F/M, Fish out of Water, Post-Part 1, Pre-Relationship, Self-Reflection, i believe in you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their adoration is suffocating. He wonders if he'll ever get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no longer nobody

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, fish out of water_

He still can't get used to all this attention, it's suffocating at times. He slips away from his own coronation ball to the gardens, trying to catch his breath, looking up at the darkened skies.

_King Pelleas._ From a poor little nobody at the orphanage to a position of great power, the face of Daein. As a child he'd barely been noticed by others, only the caretakers whose obligation was to keep him fed and healthy. One day Izuka had come to him, told him he was the late King Ashnard's son and introduced him to a mother who immediately clutched him to her breast, sobbing; _my baby, I found you at last, never again, I'll never lose you again_.

Suddenly he's thrust into the spotlight. Daein lost the war, they need him, he's to be their new King. He remembers the sleepless nights and the anxiety, knowing nothing of politics and the world around him outside of what Izuka has taught him.

It's too much to be surrounded by all this adoration. For all the loneliness childhood brought him, he almost preferred it to people expecting so much of someone so ordinary, prince or not. It was safe, comfortable, familiar. He's never been the sort to step outside his boundaries, and he thought he never would be.

_But here we are._

He wonders if this is all a dream. If he'll wake up any second to find Daein still crushed beneath Beignon's might, disappointed faces and jeers, _off with his head! Our prince is a failure!_ Every nightmare he'd had since the day Izuka found him coming true.

_What if I can't do this?_

He hears footsteps just then, feels a gentle touch to his arm.

"Are you all right? You left so suddenly." The voice instantly soothes his frayed nerves, silver hair gleaming in the moonlight eases his troubled mind.

"I just needed some air." He sits down on one of the wrought-iron benches, motioning for her to join him. She settles against his arm, their hands touching ever so slightly.

_If it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened. If she hadn't believed in me..._

Her eyes meet his, and he feels a slight spark of confidence. Micaiah, the beloved Priestess of Dawn, everyone's hero. It's because of her that Daein has arisen, and to do any less than his best would be an insult to all her hard work.

_To everyone's hard work._

She leans against him with a smile, and he dares to lay his hand against hers.

_I will._


End file.
